


被偏愛的都有恃無恐

by yds26346hgf



Category: ji32k7u/ vm/6vm, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Other, 出歐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yds26346hgf/pseuds/yds26346hgf
Summary: 不在沉默中爆發就在沉默中變態，綠谷出久兩者皆有





	被偏愛的都有恃無恐

**Author's Note:**

> *監禁元素有  
> *HE

「咦......人偶!請問你手上的是......婚戒嗎!」本來是路上遭遇強盜犯結果被正在休假中的英雄所救的老套套路，不老套的是今天被救的被害人是一位眼觀四面耳聽八方的記者—而穿著休閒服急急忙忙趕來救人的英雄顯然沒有時間將左手無名指的戒指收起。

「阿......被發現了啊、可以幫我保密嗎?我不希望他被打擾呢。」英雄有些困擾的笑了，慢條斯理地在剛剛救下的女孩子面前將戒指摘下收入懷中，無視記者小姐聽到男性人稱時刷地發亮的眼神，繼續說道：「而且，今天......我真的沒心情討論這些。」

『今天?』記者小姐自發現大新聞(『揭密!英雄木偶的秘密愛人?是她還是他?』、『英雄木偶出道10年從未傳過緋聞，竟是因為......』)的興奮感中冷卻，身為一名具有專業素養的記者，她輕易地想起，是了，今天是6月10日。

原NO.1英雄、曾以一個背影一句話撐起一個年代的英雄，5年前在自己的家中遭遇敵人後失蹤，傾盡警方與英雄之力卻從此下落不明，事件發生後1年，再鐵齒的歐魯麥特崇拜者都不得不承認，他們的英雄可能再也回不來了。

於是6月10日被默認為毆魯麥特的忌日，這一天人們都會以自己的方式紀念著這位英雄。  
記者小姐曾經聽過傳聞，曾被歐魯麥特悉心教導的雄英A班(也就是現在英雄鐵三角-木偶、爆心地與焦凍曾經的班級)似乎都會在今日排除萬難的聚會以悼念曾經的老師。

思及此，記者小姐默默地收起隨身攜帶的相機與錄音筆，安靜的目送木偶離去。雖然她知道，如果她能搶先報到今年的A班 聚會(隨著英雄鐵三角的崛起，雄英A班幾乎成為了專有名詞)地點，無疑是個大新聞，可是她......她又何嘗不是看著那位英雄、被他庇護長大的?  
他們那個年代的所有人，都清楚的記得幼時在歐魯麥特黃金期安定的社會，在那個男人終於因為身體因素退休後變得多麼動盪，直到現在，雖然社會基本恢復了安定，卻再也沒有哪個英雄可以向歐魯麥特那樣屹立在英雄金字塔的頂峰，從無敗績的英雄-ALL MIGHT

在這樣的日子裡，不管是誰都應該擁有安靜悼喪的權利。

夜晚，結束了與A班的同學們的聚會，綠谷從口袋摸索家中鑰匙的時候，卻意外摸到了一枚環狀物，回想起在去聚餐的路上發生的事情，綠谷感覺今天本就相當差的心情更是往下盪。

摸出鑰匙開門進入家中、綠谷放棄了原先先去洗個熱水澡發鬆一下的計畫，轉而將手中的環狀物前後一扭一拉，變成了一個形狀有些特殊的條狀物，拿開原先掛在一進入客廳便可以看到的、超大型的歐魯麥特出道20周年紀念畫軸，露出了隱藏在後面的暗門，隨後將手中的條狀物插入暗門上的門鎖中-原來那並非普通的戒指，而是隱藏性極高的鑰匙。

而暗門後的景象無怪乎如此高規格的隱蔽，那是一但被發現便足以讓英雄木偶成為敵人排行榜上頭號人物的秘密，那是失蹤時間已有5年之久、被判定已經死去的前英雄、曾經的「和平的象徵」—歐魯麥特。

所有看到現在的歐魯麥特的人都絕對無法將眼前的人與任何時期的歐魯麥特連結在一起，只見男人的眼睛被黑色的眼罩遮住、可惜因吸滿了淚水而有些下滑；嘴巴的部份為了防止男人遮疼自己的下嘴唇導致受傷(這在木偶的經驗中時常發生)、而因此帶著口枷，因為無法緊閉雙脣而導致唇角有銀絲滑落，與飽嚐眼淚的眼罩加起來，使男人看起來可憐兮兮又煽情。

視線往下，男人全身上下除了勾勒出微微突起的胸肌曲線的的紅繩、被以與胸口相同的紅繩將大腿與腳踝以複雜的綁法綁在一起及雙手背在身後用繩結與椅子相連外，只穿著一件黑色平口的四角褲做在一個木椅上，椅子上還貼心地放了坐墊減輕男人久坐的不適感。

可惜明顯的，讓男人坐如針氈的並非自木偶出門到現在被固定在椅子上不能動彈的痠痛、而是更明顯的異物感—四角褲的後方被劃出一道口子，可以看見遙控器被醫用膠帶固定在大腿的、帶點惡趣味的粉色跳蛋沿著電線被放置在男人體內，正以最低速檔跳動著，男人被調教後的身體早已不滿足於跳蛋那樣微弱的刺激，卻因為全身上下進被束縛而無法更進一步滿足自己，只好勉力扭動腰肢、磨蹭坐墊試圖稍微止住從下身一陣陣泛起的癢意。

英雄木偶一進入密室中，便看到今早自己親手完成的、充斥著情色與誘惑，卻昭示著他的罪行的場景。

5年前，木偶利用自己在前一個任務中所探聽到的、敵人針對歐魯麥特的報復行動的情報，黃雀在後的將歐魯麥特從真正的敵人手中劫走，並且將他藏了起來。  
他知道從他動手開始，就沒有回頭路了。可是5年過去，英雄......不、他早已不配備稱為英雄，木偶從來沒有後悔過。

那是他永遠無法滿足的佔有欲。

最一開始，只是努力的想要配得上ONE FOR ALL，想要成為能讓歐魯麥特為之驕傲的繼承人。一切是什麼時候改變的?  
是在I-ISLAND時因為梅莉莎與大衛博士，突然意識到歐魯麥特那些曾經年少輕狂的、自己不了解的過往與那些自己不認識的「老朋友」?  
還是在神野之戰時看著歐魯麥特與ALL FOR ONE對陣、自己卻完全無能為力，僅能看歐魯麥特獨自奮戰(並且說著自己完全不知道的、與第七代ONE FOR ALL的往事)時?  
抑或是被小勝叫出去、兩人最後大打出手，再次真真切切的意識到『阿......是的，歐魯麥特真的很受歡迎呢，是驕傲如小勝都專注地凝視的目標。』的時候嗎?  
阿阿......大概是，知道百萬學長曾經是ONE FOR ALL繼承人候補的時候吧。

『綠谷出久......其實一點都不特別吧?如果不是運氣好，他大概永遠都會是那個什麼都做不好的DEKU。』是什麼時候開始在意，自己在歐魯麥特心中究竟是不是特別的?等到自己意是到的時候，已經斤斤計較到可笑的程度了。

即使周遭的人都說：「歐魯麥特總是偏愛綠谷出久。給綠谷出久開小灶、會特別關注著他......」

但是不夠啊，遠遠不夠，跟綠谷心中膨脹的黑暗慾望比起來這樣的關注怎麼夠呢?  
想要......想要這個人的眼中只看的見自己；想要看其他人沒有見過的歐魯麥特；想要完全，佔有他、侵犯他、撕碎他，如果將這人撕碎吞下去，是不是就能永遠在一起沒有別人了。

最後還是將這誘人念頭壓下，他還是捨不得傷害到眼前這人，哪怕只是一點傷痕。而壓抑的慾望最終的爆發，便是讓「歐魯麥特」從此在所有人面前消失，歐魯麥特那雙如天空般蔚藍的眼睛再也不能印出除了他之外的身影。


End file.
